


【马艾】酒精不耐受

by MrOrea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, 与此同时没有一个人能够阻止或想要阻止他继续说下去, 沙雕风格尝试, 艾斯没有意识到自己捅了娄子还在那里大谈特谈, 通篇对话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrOrea/pseuds/MrOrea
Summary: 艾斯属于酒后吐真言的那款类型。萨奇悔不当初问他“你觉得XX如何”这个问题，出于某种目的所有人都开始向他套话了。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	【马艾】酒精不耐受

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuHuaTai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuHuaTai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alcohol Intolerance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242719) by [JuHuaTai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuHuaTai/pseuds/JuHuaTai). 



> 译者的话：菊花台太太又一可爱沙雕短篇，通篇对话体，醉鬼艾斯的大量彩虹屁，假酒害人不浅！

行了，听着，我一直在想这事儿，到现在才意识到这点我都不知道是为什么。马尔科？这人太他妈 ** 欲 ** 了。

恶！萨奇，你他妈搞什么？！干嘛把酒喷到我身上！？

  
啥？你问我怎么想他，比如说，我能想起来的不久之前的一件事儿？啥，一个礼拜，一个月，我不知道，我倒是最近一直在老想这事儿。我都不知道这些念头是打哪儿来的，他很……傻，你知道不？他的托尼老师是不是根本没有从理发学校毕业啊？怎么能给人类设计那种头型还自我感觉良好？我不是说我对时尚或者发型有什么品味但是我知道看见有人理那样的发简直是场灾难。

哦，我去，真的？以藏给他剪的？卧槽，别给他说是我说的。

但是，不，不但是完全没关系啊因为就应该那样剪！他留着我见过的最沙雕的头型但是我还是觉得他真操蛋的欲啊！他看起来就就跟…就跟，就跟个长了腿的性感菠萝一模一样。

别再往我身上喷酒！

我真蠢，以前怎么就没有注意到呢！我是说，我一直觉得他很色气，我的意思是，他顶着屎一样的头型敞着傻透了的衬衫在那儿走来走去，我真想数数他那搓衣板似的腹肌然后一边想着他真天哪绝了一边趴在他硬邦邦的胸膛上睡觉，他的肩膀看上去真的超——舒——服，有一次我在甲板上差点睡着，因为太懒了不想做值日，是他抱我回房里的，那个时候我嗜睡症完全没发作，但真操蛋啊，他真的好暖和，肩膀好宽厚，闻起来真的好棒我都不知道要怎么形容，老让我想起什么东西被烘焙或焙烤过后的味道。

哼唔？什么？我在流口——哎呀，对哦我流口水了。

你别动弹嘛，我得擦擦啊谁让你坐得离我这么近。

我不管，反正明天不论如何你都得去洗衣服了。

更何况，他还有个好屁股。

要是再往我身上喷酒你就不要喝了！

对啊就这样，那你就拍拍屁股走人呗——噢，噢对了他的屁股和大腿，有次洗澡我碰见他了然后啊，我是在天堂吗不过真到那里之前我得自己选死法，那么我就要在马尔科双腿之间窒息而死（*暗指口活）。我——喔喔，萨奇你看上去有点印堂发黑啊，我都说了你别喝了，把酒给我。

我说哪儿了？嗷这儿，我要呛死在马尔科双腿之中。

呼嗯？哦，嗨，以藏！

对啊，我刚就在这么训萨奇的！就像人们说的，死就死在一堆你喜欢的东西里，那我还不能死在我一辈子见过的最美妙的事物中了吗？它们那么修长那么强壮那些肌肉让膝盖看起来都细，不过完全OK毕竟他不是一脚飞踢踹人老远而且看上去还有点色气吗？我好喜欢被他踹啊，虽然有点疼也不知道该怎么解释，但是我觉得有点搞笑又有点好玩还有点……

嗯哼？受虐狂？受虐狂是什么？

嗝，你俩好奇怪。

不过现在我就在想，哪个比较好呢？在他大腿或者胸肌里窒息得喘不过气吗？它们真的是最高水准的肌肉，不是说没人比我身材好，可他真应该和我一块儿穿少点的，好吗？简直是犯罪、犯罪我给你说遮住躯体，有一说一，用任何布片遮住他的身体都是在犯罪！但是他不穿衣服的话好像又是另外一种犯罪了。

不过管他犯不犯罪呢，我们可是海盗！

他胸口不是有老爹的纹身吗，见到他之前我从来不觉得纹身能让一个人看起来那么欲，简直是美学上的吸引力，让人忍不住把目光集中在他胸膛上但又并非故意。

是马尔科把纹身纹在胸口的，维斯塔。你不能给我说他不这么做的话你所有人就注意不到他有世界上最棒的胸肌了！啊嘿，是朗姆酒，给我给我。

萨奇！小气鬼！把朗姆给我！不给我就烧了你，别以为我不会哦！不我才没喝够，我还能喝！

呼噜噜嗝。

我刚在说什么来着……说什么来着？

马尔科最棒的特质……马尔科最棒的特质……嗯嗯嗯，这题好难。好吧，我喜欢他的大腿，又长又性感，你们这些家伙难道没有注意过他踢人的时候腿会越过肩膀，就像马戏表演一样不是吗？我有回见过他那样子踹飞捉住他的筋肉混账，那家伙八成是一看到不死鸟或者马尔科的东西就被闪瞎了？反正他就是大写的色气，我真想为他写一本书，可不我不咋喜欢写东西，也不咋喜欢读书。

话说回来，他的腹肌也很棒？它们，它们好硬，我有次不小心撞他身上了，真希望那缪尔别把我拉起来，因为我想一辈子躺在上面。真的太——强壮了，他真不该穿衣服，就像昨天那样。我要去给老爹说让老爹强制下令不让他穿上衣。

不等等！我想起来了！我最喜欢——嗝儿！我最喜欢的部分是他的双手。我、的、天、啊。他的手（拖长音）——！

它们真的……真的是完美啊，又长又细而且那么那么柔软就像小宝宝，你们说是恶魔果实的锅吗？他的手还特别灵巧，因因为它们真太美了，我好喜喜欢给他送文书去，因为我要看手指在纸页上跳舞的样子，好优雅，还有他翻页的时候用舌头再舔一下、啊呜呜呜我要死了！

操他的，我的天呀。马尔科读书时的样子，真他妈一辈子里见过最好的画面。真是绝佳好赞的手冲素材。

恶恶！萨奇你别喷了——哦嗨，布拉曼克，嗨，阿特摩斯。阿特摩斯，老铁，能把嘴巴合上不，小心苍蝇飞进去。

哎呀，我不是说我想着那幅画面手冲——

呸呸，我骗你的。当然我 是 想着它 **撸** 啊，很奇怪吗？明明看上去和性感不沾边但是我就是觉得太他妈色气了，好尴尬哦他应该看出来我硬了但什么又都没说，你们觉得他是发现了还是没发现啊？他人真的很好，肯定不介意，但是如果真的看出来了那我真的要尴尬死了。

吭？为什么我现在不尴尬？他又不在这儿，你们这些家伙脱裤子放屁。

对了还——

我了个——嗨，萨奇？他这就断片儿了？

哦唔，以藏别推我胳膊。发生什么了吗？嗯，我想是几个礼拜之前发生的？佛萨让我带点公文去给马尔科，他自己还有其他事儿做，所以我就去了。我一进门，他就正坐在床上，戴着眼镜。我以前根本没眼镜癖但马尔科戴眼镜真的……呃，我想说啥词儿来着？

欲，对就这个。谢谢你布伦海姆——嘿，你什么时候坐这儿来了？

唔唔，我刚说哪儿去了？对，他在哪儿，在床上休息读书但是看起来……超性感。他戴着薄薄的镜片能看到什么样的世界呢？反正戴着就很性感。眼镜往下滑了一点他那就么看着我，我……我……嗯呜呜呜。

嗝儿，库里埃尔，不我才没射到裤裆里呢。

就差一点点了。

哦还有，合上书之前他又舔了舔指腹、嗯呜呜呜。为——什——么。太不——公——平了为什么能有人这么性——感啊。

因为还要把文件带回给佛萨我就一直待着，等他看过后签字，那样子的马尔科也好性感啊。那副操蛋的眼镜、他为什么不每天都戴眼镜？

我要给他买成万上亿副眼镜这样战斗后坏了一副他还能换另外的！

以藏，你不懂，他……他戴上眼镜的时候简直就是天神下凡。就像，就像，好吧，好吧，如果波雅·汉库克是世界上最美的女人，那我们船上就有世界上最帅的男人然后——

客观？！我这就告诉你什么叫客观！

靠你闭嘴，哈鲁塔你那品味屎一样！你要打一架吗，我要和你外面打——

喔喔，威士忌。别管我刚说的。谢谢啦，拉克约。

啊哈，说到点上了。

唔唔嗯，我刚说的是什么？

我在说马尔科的手指吗？没错，修长又优雅又柔软又很笨又修长又……又……就像是……

嗝儿。

才—没—有，我才没有在想黄色废料，但是……

好吧我可能想了一点点。它们那么灵巧我真的好奇马尔科是不是特别擅长手活儿。

嗐，萨奇刚又断片儿了？他是不是就没清醒过？

那啥，你们知道不，那种不先插入而是先用手指的性行为？你怎么这都不知道，那缪尔，鱼人们做这事儿不一样的吗？

哈？我当然做过了，呃你们这伙人总把我看成小屁孩。我不是孩子了，我有过性经验，我知道所有流程。好啦，你们别再一幅看小宝宝的样子看我，我是海盗！还是白船的队长！

呸，我还能握住酒杯！看，我还醒着呢！

哦，哇啊，基尔你来啦。怎么这儿有两个你。你们这群家伙怎么都变成两个了，有双胞胎兄弟还不告诉我？

是的，我有过性经验。一次。

嗝儿，不管，反正就是有过。

嗝儿，以藏你怎么老问这么多？我都说了有过。

……好吧，就是次口活。

我、才不是那样！我就是……我是说那家伙挺好的但我真不认识他，我……我不知道，我想放松一下，你知道不？达旦老是说这是特别的事情，要和特别的人做，我不觉得可以和酒吧里的那些人，你知道吗？

我是不是……是不是很孩子气啊？

……哇啊，谢谢，佛萨。你能这么……这么说我很开心。

是不是觉得马尔科有些特别？

嗯唔……我不……不知道。

哈，我对他什么感觉？

我……

……

他……你知道吗，在我真正融入这里之前，是他一直陪着我。他给了我选择的机会，在给我解释你们为什么那么爱老爹的时候，他笑得真的很开心，我……

你知不知道，我能找到的唯一一个可以去形容他的词汇。

美丽。

他很色气，他很性感，但是他也很温柔，我喜欢看着他的笑容，我喜欢他对我笑，他真的从里到外都是个温暖的人，你们知道我是火，我喜欢暖暖的东西，同时我也……

我需要温暖。

我觉得他也知道，所以一直允许我靠近他，听我抱怨，帮我训练，帮我变强，告诉还是新人的我一些小窍门。成为队长了以后，他也一直理解我。即使我不说或者不去解释他也可以意识到。他一直在那里，我需要有人在那里，而且说真的我一直很喜欢他，也一直在寻找他；我害怕烦到他，可他一直说我不用犹豫，所以我不会再迟疑了……

噢。

所以你们是说像喜欢老爹那样喜欢一个人吗？

所以……

所以我喜欢马尔科。

哦。

哈哈。

好奇怪，说这些话感觉心里面有点疼疼的。

也不难受，就……很好。

……

哦哦好—极—了，你们这些家伙说对了，我现在晕得厉——害。有谁帮我一下我想我要回房去了。

有人吗？

我服了，这个时候你们倒安静如鸡了，谁能把我拖回房间吗？或者扶我站起来也行啊，我站不直了——

哇嗷！诶嘿，哈哈，我不知道有人站在后面，谢谢你帮——

喔，嗨，马尔科。你什么时候来这儿的？

尾声：

马尔科一直在这儿因为 ** 艾斯一直在和他喝酒 ** ，他只是中途离开了一会儿，因为实在不知道要对艾斯突然开始的彩虹屁与众人的起哄作何反应。

啊对了，他也确实很擅长手活儿。

但那时艾斯日后才知道的了，毕竟他醉得不省人事，而马尔科是一个非常温柔的人。

FIN.


End file.
